Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice
by Andrew 2000
Summary: My AU version of the events that occur in Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice. Features OCs and some minor alterations to characters. Also features a lot of character development as well. Prequel to Pursuit Force: The White Dog.


**Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice**

 **Chapter 1**

"Yo, check this out..."

The others stopped what they were doing, which was mostly complaining among themselves, and turned to face the screen Gage was gesturing at. It showed the face of Commander Decker of Viper Squad. He grabbed the remote and switched off the mute option.

"Citizens of Capital City, today is a great day. Viper were successful in their first anticrime operation, and in doing so captured the infamous Billy Wilde. Rest assured your city is safe now that Viper Squad patrol your streets."

"We caught that psycho Convict, not those Viper goons! Who do they think they are?" Preach shouted, slamming his fist down on the Incident Room's table in anger.

The others, furious, made to vocally express their agreement with Preach's statement, their desire to know who they thought they were and their utter outrage at the situation they had been in a mere 30 minutes ago. However before the others could do so, the Chief raised a hand and explained.

"They are a brand new unit, specialising in riot control. Rumours are that they take a zero tolerance approach and the Mayor has made it very clear that we are to cooperate with them, understood?" He gave the others a pointed look completely convincing everyone that the matter was not up for debate and no amount of vocally expressing their outrage would change that.

Instead, they would simply have to try and work with this new development. Something that Gage already had in hand.

"Hopefully they'll give Billy Wilde the beatdown he deserves." Gage pointed out, which had the immediate effect of lifting the furious mood of the others somewhat.

"We should have put two in his chest while we had the chance." Ashley lamented.

Before the others could successfully make to vocally express their agreement with Ashley's statement, the Chief made a very deliberate gesture, silencing the room for a few seconds.

However, before they could return to complaining among themselves, the Chief again raised a hand and intervened.

"Pursuit Force, concentrate on the job in hand - it looks like we got some army boys who need our help down in Silver Valley, something big is going down!"

With that, the Chief tapped out some commands on his touchscreen terminal at the head of the table and when a Case Briefing loaded up, he turned to the screen behind him.

"The army have asked for our support in escorting a transport boat to the safe haven of Plantation Town. Rumours are that an unknown gang are going to attempt to hijack the boat as it moves along the Bayou waterway.

Get to the transport boat and protect it at all costs.

This mission will allow you to test out our new Pursuit Craft and while you're at it you can give Ashley, one of our new recruits , a few pointers. Now get going!"

* * *

"You know what confuses me?"

The Commander paused and pivoted mid-stride to face Gage.

"What? Is something bothering you?"

While he essentially never talked during missions, he was more than capable of lengthy conversation, he simply chose to stay silent in the field because in the field he had a job to do and there was simply no time for talking.

"Why are the army calling us? Shouldn't they be handling this?"

It was at that point Preach interjected.

"They won't want to attract attention by having a large convoy."

Gage made to retort but was cut off by the Commander.

"They're also useless in Car Combat. If they were in a straight-up firefight they would win hands down. But the reason the gangs are able to cause the Military any trouble at all is because they take advantage of the two things the Military can't handle: Car Combat and Ambushes."

Gage frowned for a second before nodding vigorously.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Dude, I bet if the Military could do ambushes against the ambushes, I bet they would be able to take out any surprise attacks no problem."

"Which is what they're starting to do. At the Alpine Strategic Defence Facility and the Pacific Island Naval Base, they're setting up squads that'll ambush attackers and wipe 'em out."

Gage turned to face Preach, with an expression of interest.

The Commander suddenly realised this was going to be a very long conversation and that it was at that point the Commander decided he should get down to the curb outside the entrance and pick up the Super Pursuit Car so Ashley and him could get to the Police Marina and pick up the Pursuit Craft.

After all, they had a job to do.

* * *

He walked through the set of doors in the left side of the curved glass wall. He was rather fond of that design. Not only did it allow for natural light to almost completely light up the first floor Lobby and the second and third floor offices but it also had an excellent aesthetic appeal as well.

His attention was attracted to Ashley who was waiting for him. _Good._

That worked out well for him, he had a lot of questions since they hadn't been properly introduced.

He nodded to Ashley in greeting as he stepped into the McDouglas SP1 Police Custom, but to Pursuit Force, it had always been known as the Super Pursuit Car.

He'd only just pulled out from the curb when Ashley turned to him.

"Commander, I know that you'll have a lot if questions since we haven't been properly introduced but before you ask me those questions, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, signalling her to go ahead, while he kept his gaze on the lights in front of them.

"Do you think there's something odd about this mission?"

He let out a long, deep sigh.

"Ashley, that's just what Gage was talking about. Preach said it was to avoid attracting attention by having a large convoy."

 _Although to be fair, there is something pretty unusual about this case._

"But if this cargo is so important, wouldn't people already know about it? Because in that case, you'd want a big convoy to protect it."

 _That is a very, very good point._

He stayed silent for the rest of the journey to the Marina as he went over that very, very good point in his mind.


End file.
